


Inappropriate in So Many Ways

by Madisynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sex between minor and adult, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisynn/pseuds/Madisynn
Summary: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe in the Harry Potter world - a world, in fact, in which Harry Potter never existed! Instead of having the Boy-Who-Lived, Lily and James Potter had a beautiful baby girl, with red hair and green eyes just like her mother. When she leaves for Hogwarts she finds herself with a strange, intense connection to the dark eyed and mysterious Potions Professor. And he's not the only one she finds herself tangled up with in totally inappropriate ways...[Hard and heavy smut with some story. Will be regularly updated.]





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger Warnings: Underage minor with adult teacher, sex between twins, aggressive alpha males dominating much younger girl, very graphic sex, etc.. But this first chapter is mostly clean, smut starts next chapter.]

This story takes place in an Alternate Universe of the Harry Potter world. A world, in fact, where Harry Potter never existed at all.

Instead of having the boy-who-lived, the Potters welcomed a beautiful baby girl into their lives. One with the red hair and green eyes of her mother, and the sense of adventure of her father. A baby girl who would never have to know the fear of Voldemort, for he was vanquished shortly after her birth thanks to the help of one of his supporters-turned-spy. None other, than Severus Snape.

A rumor of a prophecy had snaked its way through the wizarding world, speaking of a child who could have the power to over throw Lord Voldemort some day who would be born to one of several possible couples. One of them, was Lily and James Potter. Severus had flown with haste at the earliest possible opportunity, straight to his one time professor, Dumbledore. The Death Eater implored the famous wizard, on his knees with his wand thrown to the ground, for Dumbledore’s help in saving the one woman he loved, Lily, from the slaughter that would surely find her all too soon. Dumbledore agreed, watching his ex- student begging in a manner that was so unlike him, and they created their plan. The trap was set, and a glorious battle had raged at the Potters house in Godrics Hollow just days later, and ended the rein of the Dark Lord with his death. Dumbledore and Snape had reached an agreement, for Severus never wanted anyone to know that it was only Lily that had swayed him away from the dark path, and Dumbledore let others think that Severus had been his spy from the beginning, in order to save him from the wave of arrests and Azkaban sentences that Voldemorts other followers earned. Shortly after, Severus became Potions master at Hogwarts, and the world slowly forgot about the pain it had suffered during the rise of Voldemort.

Lily and James’ daughter, Laila, grew up loved and happy, and when the time came, she followed in her parents foot steps and went to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor – after a lengthy internal debate with the sorting hat – and made many friends though was closest with the Weasley children, whom she had grown up visiting often with her parents as the Potters and Weasley’s became close friends through the Order of the Phoenix.

When she took her seat at the Griffindor table that very first night, grinning at the hooting and hollering the Weasley’s at the table created that was deafening, she finally looked around the room more. The spotlight now off her as the rest of the students tried on the hat, her green eyes slid around the great hall. It was everything she had expected and more, from the hundreds of gorgeous floating candles, and the twinkling night sky that was reflected down at them from the enchanted ceiling. Finally, she turned her attention to the front of the room to inspect the teachers. There was the kind, smiling face of Dumbledore, watching the other children get sorted. She had met him several times growing up, as he came to meetings the adults hosted every now and then even though the threat of Voldemort had all but vanished with his death long ago. She also recognized Hagrid, who had also visited her parents and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix on occasion and she flashed him a smile when he glanced at her, his twinkling eyes smiling as he nodded. Her gaze continued down the long table at the front of the room, taking in the many teachers she did not yet know, before her attention slid to the occupant of the last chair. It was Snape. She had not ever met him officially, but they had glimpsed at each other a couple times throughout her childhood when he came by for something or the other at the request of Dumbledore, but he never stayed long. Snape and her father, James, hated each other she knew. All it took was having Lupin, James, and her God-father Sirius in the same room and next thing you knew they were tipsy on fire whiskey and reminiscing about old times – many of those “old times” involved Snape and the pranks they pulled on him. Her mother, if she over heard these stories, would roll her eyes and thwack her husband on the head before the men would change the topic. From what little her mother had told her, Snape and her had been friends for a while when they were young but had eventually grown apart, mainly because he was a rival of her fathers. 

Perhaps it was the tiny glimpses she had only ever gotten of him, or the way in which her father would scowl when bringing him up, or the mysterious dark air about him with his billowing black robes and dark eyes, but Laila had always been rather curious of the man. And as she looked at him now, she jumped slightly when she found his dark hooded eyes were staring right back at her already. Her green eyes widened but didn’t pull away at first. His gaze was intense, glittering darkly under slightly furrowed eyes, and she found herself staring back as if sucked in and unable to look away. Finally, it was Snape who seemed to snap out of it and he suddenly jerked his attention away, frowning under his hooked nose and sweeping his rather long black hair over most of his face. Laila found herself blinking and almost dazed. She frowned, and made herself snap back to the festivities as the last of the first years were sorted, and the feast began. The several times she chanced a glance back at the mysterious professor, he seemed to be pointedly staring with all intentness at his plate and chewing his food carefully, not looking at her at all.

A strange sensation of disappointment filled her stomach but she tried her best to ignore it and enjoy the rest of the evening.

Two days later she was entering her first Potion class. The room was dark and chilly, set under ground in the castle. She had been talking excitedly with several new friends when the classroom doors burst open. All talking immediately stopped as the potions professor stalked in, a gust of cold air following him. Laila shivered slightly as Snape strode past her down the aisle of desks, his billowing black robe trailing behind him brushed past her arm slightly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but she caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He finished, turning back towards the class after he reached the front. His gaze immediately met Laila’s, her green eyes wide and shining with interest and his dark inky black eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly, though she could not be sure, before he suddenly looked pointedly away and cleared his throat. She frowned, watching his glowering gaze shift around the room for the rest of the class as he spoke about Potion making basics, but never once did his eyes return to her. She watched as he looked this way and that throughout the class, but every time he looked near her, his eyes seemed to suddenly slide past her hurriedly. She noticed how when another student asked a question he would practically glare at them, his mouth twisting into a thin line, and he had the expression of “this is the dumbest question I’ve ever been asked” on his face. Testing something, at the end of the class, she waveringly raised her hand while watching him closely. He seemed to stiffen when he noticed her hand out of the corner of his eye and he nodded, without really looking at her. “Yes, Potter?” He asked, and she didn’t hear the same amount of bite in his voice as he shuffled some papers, still not really looking at her. “Um, Professor..” She said, trying to come up with something to ask. “How do the different cauldron materials affect a potion?” She pulled out of the air. He blinked, finally glancing at her as if curious before looking back at his papers. “That will be part of the next classes discussion, Potter, so just wait until Thursday. Now, Class dismissed.” He said, turning towards his desk at the front of the room as all the students noisily rose from their chairs and gathering their bags to go. Laila stayed sitting, watching after him curiously, feeling her heart beat loudly in her chest. He seemed to be just fidgeting up there, though no one else was watching. He shuffled papers around and moved a paperweight from one end to the other before he ever so slightly glanced up, right at her.

Their eyes locked again and Laila felt that now familiar chill of adrenaline or something similar race up her spine. His own expression seemed almost like surprise when he found her looking at him, and after a moment he seemed to pull himself together and turn away once again. “Come on Laila!” Her new friend Patty called and Laila jumped to her feet, gathered her items, and hurried after the rest of the class.

The next two years, Laila found herself always looking forward to Potions. Snape seemed keen on ignoring her, pointedly looking away and not simply glowering right at her the way he did to everyone else. No one else seemed to notice, for which Laila was glad. She was so wrapped up in her mysterious, dark, brooding professor that Potions quickly became her favorite class and she found it came naturally to her. She’d strive for the very best brew, counting down to the end of class when he would snake around the desks judging everyones potions. “Not even close.” He’d mutter to someone, or “Did you even try?” To another. When he passed by Laila, he’d linger a bit longer than the others. She’d try to slow her breathing as she felt him slide up behind her. He felt closer than how she’d see him loom over the others, she could feel his robes touching her back ever so slightly as he’d peer over her head into the cauldron below. “Hmm.” Seemed to be his most often critique of her work, when she knew it was good. Sometimes, he would actually speak, his voice low and quieter to her, “Very good,” he’d say or sometimes, “Excellent” which always sent a shiver of excitement through her. 

In her fourth year, at the age of 15, she volunteered to be Snape’s new Assistant. He had asked the class who was interested and no one but Laila raised her hand. She witnessed what looked like a slight moment of panic cross his features as his head turned left and right several times, waiting for someone else to offer. No one did. He nodded, not looking at her again. “Very well, Potter. Thank you for volunteering, please stay after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

The thought of being alone with him twice a week sent waves of near panic and excitement spread through her, and surged between her legs like warm hands, and she bit her bottom lip.

Her time as Snape’s assistant proved less exciting than she had hoped. He seemed to always come up with things for her to do to keep that class in running order that kept her as far away from him as possible. In fact, he usually left her alone most days, whisking out with the rest of the class after simply writing down his list of “chores” for her to do. Whenever he did stay in the class, an intense, awkward silence filled the room between them. She felt so wired to his every move about the classroom, and tried to keep her green eyes from wandering over to his too often. But one day, she had just finished reorganizing one of the shelves of ingredients when she brushed back her wavy dark red hair and glanced up to find Snape staring at her. In fact, his hands were white knuckled, gripping the sides of his desk tightly, his dark eyes glassy as if he were daydreaming, his cheeks slightly flushed, and his lips parted as if panting a bit. She blinked, feeling her own cheeks flush, when he seemed to come back to reality and straightened, cleared his throat awkwardly, and turned around to grab some books before striding from the classroom. She was left feeling breathless and excited in the suddenly empty room. She took a shaky breath and leaned against the cupboard behind her in his wake, feeling a warm throb between her legs. “Oh fuck…” She whispered to herself, thinking of those far away black eyes, and knowing full well what he had been thinking about.


	2. Please, Professor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins!  
> Professor Snape cannot keep away from Laila, his childhood love Lily's daughter now that she has become his assistant after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit sex begins this chapter]  
> [[WARNING: Sex between minor and her older teacher]]

Two days later, Laila was finishing up after restacking the couldron’s in the corner of the room, when she glanced at Snape, who was writing something at his desk, his back to her. She studied him for a moment, biting her lip. Slowly, she stood up, as if gathering her resolve, and then wandered towards him. She could feel him stiffen ever so slightly when he noticed she was approaching him, but he did not turn to look at her. She stepped up and stood on the left side of his chair.

Laila reached across the desk. “Professor, I’ve always wanted to ask.” She said, leaning across him so that her right hip brushed his left shoulder, and her breasts hung directly infront of his face as she pointed to a round brass contracption that clicked at a soft, odd beat and symbols in a strange language flittered across a flat face that reminded her of a watch. Severus’ mouth went dry, and he had the strange feeling of becoming so aware of every detail in such a way it was like time slowed though the blood beating in his ears clearly quickened. He felt the fabric of Laila’s skirt slide across her skin, pulled up enough that he was /sure/ the bottom of her panties hugging her ass would be peeking out from under her pitch black skirt. The very same moment, he was staring ahead, wide eyed, at a perfect side view of Laila’s perfect handful sized breasts hanging before him like ripe fruit and he /felt/ his right hand twitch towards them without thought before he realized what he was doing and pushed his hand down. Her voice, asking something, was like a song in his ear and he felt positively /drunk/ off of her suddenly. Then, another heart beat, and he blinked back to attention and turned his face towards her hand to see where she was pointing. “Ah,” He said, noticing a tightness in his own voice as he spoke and pausing to clear his throat, suddenly feeling parched. He “ahemed” into his right hand and then looked up at her, suddenly remembering how close he was when he found himself staring into those dark emerald eyes he remembered so vividly from his childhood, seared like a scar into his mind. So much like her mother. Up close, he could see himself reflected back, and he suddenly realized, their faces not even a foot apart, that her cheeks were flushed and she was ever so slightly biting the edge of her very pink bottom lip. When his eyes snapped back from her lips to her eyes, he realized with a skip of his heart that her eyes were on /his/ lips after they flicked back up to his gaze.

His coal black eyes widened, but in contrast her eye lids lowered every so slightly, heavy lidded suddenly and so hot he could have melted. The pounding in his head began to travel down and faster than he could have ever thought possible, he became completely, painfully, rock hard under the desk.

Panicked, he made as if to scoot closer to better hide the very obvious erection under his desk, but realized as he was doing so that he was bringing himself closer to Laila. He leaned farther back, noticing his palms were sweating as they balled up on the arms of his chair, shaking slightly. All he could think of was ripping her clothes off of her tiny, soft body, and exploring every exquisite inch of it. But his reasonable, smart brain was shouting at himself to get himself under control, /’YOU ARE A TEACHER’/ he was screaming inside his head. But then she moved too, just a hair closer to him, leaning her hip against his shoulder heavily now, and ever so slightly shifting her weight so that her skirt was brought even higher. Severus could tell that if he simply turned his head, he would be able to see whatever she was wearing under that skirt. And that was when he knew. /’Oh, my God.’/ Came the knowledge in his head. /’She wants you too.’/

And she did. Laila couldn’t believe her courage. She had never imagined that so suddenly, she would find herself like this, boldly leaning across him to give him the hint better, and that now, she realized with her breath now coming in hot hard pants, things could actually be about to happen. Her pussy positively /throbbed/ at the thought, and the images racing through her head demanded him. Needed him. /’Take me.’/ She thought towards him, trying to say it through her eyes that still held his. She thought she could lean forward and fall right down into them, so dark and calm and mysterious. She felt like he had her trapped, and entranced, and she found herself wanting him to have more of that power over her.

The realization that she wanted him more first terrified, and then sent a thrill through Severus. /’This is so wrong.’/ The voice chided, but quieter, as he came back to some of his senses enough to more decisive. The look in her eyes was intoxicating. She was begging for it. They were so close now, that even without moving it began to feel so intimate. So close, silent, their eyes captured by the others, and their breath becoming hot and fast as they sucked in each others air in gulps. He finally moved his gaze, knowing full well now that she was watching his eyes closely, and would be able to tell exactly where he was looking at this distance. He let her watch. His eyes ever so slowly traveled down her cheek, and then down her neck. He could /see/ her pulse, quickening as if she were running, thrumming there under her flushed skin. He continued his gluttotonous appraisal, finally turning his focus towards her breasts. He could /see/ her breath, in and out, by the rise and fall of those succulent young tits, and he knew /she/ knew what he was looking at, and he let out a slight growl of immense approval when he could /see/ her breath hitch. The sound, the first one either had made for nearly a full minute, sent a shiver up her entire body, and Severus nearly leapt on her right then and there, watching it quiver up her tiny frame and see her face out of the corner of his eyes, her eyes closing momentarily, her eyebrows puckering. /’Oh, God.’/ He knew. /’I have to have her.’/

The resolution made his hand /finally/ move. She jumped ever so slightly, feeling his left hand lift from the chair so close to her thigh. He moved slowly, clearly enjoying watching her intense reactions, until the palm of his hand was just a fraction of an inch away from the back of her thigh. Both of their faces turned, then, towards each other, and like a magnet their gazes met again and burned into each other. He let her wait just a moment more, before finally reaching out and running his palm down from the top of her thigh and then down towards the back of her knee very slowly. Another chill ran up her, he could feel it through his touch on her. Laila thought if her pussy throbbed any harder, he’d be able to feel it if he couldn’t already from so close to it’s heated core. She felt like lava slid though her stomach, down her front and all through her sex.

Snape’s cock was so hard it hurt, but he paid it no heed. Even now, he didn’t think he would actually fuck her. No. She was too young. But he could still enjoy her. This night could still be /heaven/. His grip tightened on her leg, now down near the back of her knee, and began to slide upwards, cupping her leg harder and harder as he rose up. A slight whimper rose in her throat and he watched her lips quiver as she made the noise of pent up want. A groan escaped his own upon hearing her make the sound, and he brought his hand, cupping her leg, now up high enough that it was cupping her ass. The tips of his fingers, were only an inch or two from her slit, and suddenly he knew /exactly/ what she was wearing under her skirt.

Nothing. There was nothing there. He spread out his fingers, slightly, searching for fabric and found none. Laila’s eyes smoldered, and a playful, teasing smile touched the corners of her lips. His eyes widened slightly in shock and then he met her smile with his own, letting her see his lewd glee in it. 

This was the point of no return.

He knew it, and suddenly that damn sane voice shouted at him, one last time. /’Get a grip, man! She’s a student, and young!’/ He watched her start to bite her perfect plump lip again.

“You’re so bad, you know…” He whispered. She looked pleased with that, melting a big closer to him now, so that her waist was nearly rubbing against his chest. “I know.” She replied simply, her voice so thick with desire he thought he could cum just like this, if he wanted to. His eyes flicked towards her rump to his left in her awkward position bent over the desk across which he still sat. He looked back to her, clearly for approval. He needed to hear it. She realized the was asking for a vocal command and smiled a bit more, now letting /him/ wait a moment. He gave out a very quiet growl again, deep in his throat, and she shuddered, her eyes closing momentarily again. When they opened, he saw deep want in them, and also decision. “Professor…” She breathed. He stopped breathing as he listened. “Please. Take me.” Her voice was so soft, like a sigh. 

Severus groaned, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he felt her shift again, lowering the upper half of her body to the desk, her arms bent below her in support, and she thrust her ass up and out, pushing it against his hand.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

Severus’ chair crashed backward onto its side behind them as he moved, going down on one knee just behind her. His left hand remained cupping her ass, but his right reached out and rested on her back which was about at the level of his head now. His palm ran across her back slowly, and he could feel the tiny shivers running up and down her spine. He finally took a handful of her shirt and the bra strap below, and then pressed down, forcefully holding her upper body down now pressed harder into the desk. She gasped slightly at the feeling of being pinned, and he growled his pleasure when her eyes widened at his. She did not fight, instead, squirmed a little, turning her ass towards him more. /’My God.’/ he thought, not for the first or last time. /’She is such a little slut.’/ And that’s when the most beautiful words he ever heard met his ears.

“Please.” She whimpered, her voice hot and panted. “Please… Use me.”

His face turned towards her ass, so close to him, and with the hand on her ass he quickly flicked her skirt up and over her lower back. He ran his hand back down her right rump and gave it a hard squeeze that earned a soft whimper, and he then pulled a bit to spread her cheeks, so he could see her beautiful, young pussy.

It was everything he could have imagined. She obviously shaved /’Was she planning on this all along, with the whole no underwear, and now this?’/ He wondered, but didn’t waste much time on the thought. There was much more interesting concerns right now, like filling the tight, throbbing, wet flushed little cunt right infront of his face. It was glistening, and he licked his lips hungrily as he took his other hand from behind her back. This pussy needed all of his attention. Laila was already moaning with want and desire, spreading her legs like a good little girl and pushing her ass towards him even more. His thumbs spread her ass apart for a moment before sliding in and finally, /finally/ touching her. He nearly came right then and there, as his fingers ran through her slit the first time, and he moaned along with her. She was pressing the side of her head against the desk, curling herself to the side as much as she could, to watch him touch her through half lidded eyes. He circled his hands up and down through her cunt, spreading her outer labia so he could spiral a finger tip around and around the outside of her vagina, and he watched it pulse at him, hungry to be filled, as his other finger slowly circled in closer and closer to her clit. She cried out, her legs beginning to wobble. The sound drove his face forward, and he nipped at her ass, close to his hands and her cunt. She cried out louder. “P-Please!” She begged, sounding as if she would burst into tears. He growled, probing the very opening of her vagina ever so slightly with his middle finger before drawing a circle with it, just barely touching inside of her, moving her pussy around. 

“Please what?” He growled and she shuddered, her breath coming nearly in sobs now, and the sound drove him absolutely wild. “Say it.” He growled again, flicking his long black fringe bangs from his eyes and turning to make eye contact with her again. She stiffened under his strong gaze and he felt like she was a little doe caught by a wolf, and he grinned at her, as he forced her to say it again. “Please.” She panted. “Go inside of me. Fill me up. Fuck me!” As she finished her last word, he thrust his hand forward, still moving it in a circle as if to feel every little part of her pussy on his very first entrance, and her eyes went huge as he watched her expression as she felt him push inside of her. He nearly came again, growling a sound of pure desire as he burned her expression into his memory to revisit for the rest of his life. The shock at the feeling was so obvious on her sweet, young face. He knew, no matter how much sex she may have had with others, they were probably young and inexperienced like her. But he, he was a grown and matured man. He was bigger, and knew what to do.

She was so wet, just the single finger created a wet squelching noise as it was driven home, and he shuddered at the noise. They stared at each other a moment, as if each in silent triumph, and then he began on her truly.

He turned his attention back to her, reveling in the view of his finger buried as deep as it could be inside of her, and the rest of his fist pressed against her wet cunt. He withdrew it, seeing out shiny and wet it was, and then suddenly began pounding her with that finger hard and fast.

“OH FUCK!” She screamed, and he was very glad of the enchantment he had put on the door years ago that kept sound out of the corridor if the door was locked, and he thrust that finger up deep into her again and again, very fast. The hand that was not inside of her moved back to her back again and he pushed her down as he straightened and stood up for a better grip. She was crying out in bliss with each thrust of his hand as he fingered her, hard and fast. Standing now, he leaned over her, pressing his forearm against her upper back and leaning down his lips to her ear. Her eyes were already half glazed, that tell tale look of a girl who was getting fucked good and proper and needed it. “You like that?” He murmured into her ear. His hard dick he now pressed against her hip as his hand to the side of it pounded at her relentlessly. “Is that what you needed, baby?” He asked and she moaned slow loudly, squirming under him.

“I can’t hear you…” He said, and suddenly he pressed another finger into her tight young hole with the first, stretching her. She cried out in bliss, and he groaned at the feeling of how tight she was around his two fingers. He could feel her pussy throbbing and squeezing at his fingers. “Fuck, you really want it, don’t you baby?” He moaned and she nodded, as if having trouble speaking.

“Oh, God!” She finally cried. “Oh my god, Please, please, I need you.” She cried out, almost a sob. “Yes! Use me up!”

Oh man. He gulped, her words driving him nearly to madness. He could not help but thrust his dick against her. Feeling it rubbing against her side, she slowly fumbled an arm out towards it, her movements jerky and off as if she were drunk, because he was still pounding at her with two fingers now, hard, a wet squelching noise with rhythm of his motions. He moaned as her fingers found his dick through his cloak, and she needily yanked at the cloth, desperately pulling it out. He did not stop her, but his hand slowed as his concentration shifted suddenly. Oh god, she was so close. And suddenly, there it was. Her fingers, her skin, pressed against his cock with no cloth between them. She gripped him, firm and full of need, and squeezed him. “Oh shit!” He moaned, close enough to coming already. But he got it under control. Not yet, he wouldn’t let himself. He couldn’t help but look down, watching her. 

Laila. Lily’s daughter. So similar but so different. It was so, so, so /wrong/, and that’s what made it so unbelievably, unfairly, hot. She seemed to marvel at his cock. It was quite long, and as thick around as her dainty wrist. She was suddenly palming the head of his cock, rolling it around under her grip expertly and he hissed in pleasure. She flashed him a smirk but didn’t falter, rubbing his thick precum across her palm and then going back to squeezing and stroking his dick now more lubricated. “You little slut.” He grumbled at her and she smirked at him again.

“Come here.” He ordered, and he reveled in how quickly she snapped to attention for him. He sat back down, his pale hard cock rigid and erect as it stuck out of the part in his cloak. “Take off your clothes.” He demanded. She blushed an even deeper red and her green eyes turned towards the floor, bashfully, but she did as she was told. “Good girl” He said under his breath, too soft for even her to hear, watching closely as she slipped out of her skirt, letting it fall in a puddle of black cloth around her ankles so he could see her adorable little cunt from the front. A small patch of red pubes were artfully trimmed right above the beginning of her slit, the rest shaved away and smooth. She lifted her sweater vest and shirt up over her head. Her skin was so pale it shone. He licked his lips as he watched her lift it over her head, and for a moment a red nipple peaked out from above her bra. She tossed the clothes to the side, and finally met his eyes again as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. She removed it very slowly, obviously enjoying his heavy gaze, as she finally showed him her bare breasts. He licked his lips again. They were so young and perky, not even done growing yet. They looked to be C’s for now, but he imagined in another year they’d be D’s perhaps. Her waist was thin and her hips swayed out. Puberty had treated her well. 

His gaze returned to her face only to find her eyes glued to his dick. He smiled predatorily, watching the hunger on her face.

“Suck my cock.” He instructed. “But bend over me, from the side. I’m not done with your pussy.”

She practically ran the half a step between them, her hands reaching out to take his cock as she bent, rubbing the base of it as she leaned over him from the side of the chair. He watched her as her mouth went down, down, down. A lock of her dark red hair fell across her face and he reached out, gently taking it before running his hand through the hair on her scalp and then taking a handful of her beautiful hair in his hand, gripping the base of her skull, showing her he was in control, as her lips parted and granted entry for his waiting dick. He hissed at the sensation of her red hot mouth enveloping the head of his cock, and felt it twitch in her mouth. She ran her tongue over and around the tip of him, before swirling it around and around the rim as she sucked on it slowly. “Oh fuck, baby.” He moaned, closing his eyes briefly as she worked him with her mouth, her hands below her sucking lips, squeezing and jerking him off.

His right hand gripping her hair, his left was left to travel to the side and touch her leg. He squeezed her thighs again as he reached around behind her, sliding his hand up to her ass again. If only he could still watch it easily, but by god, the feeling of her sucking him off was too good to give up. He slid his finger tips up and down through her slit, right over the opening to her cunt and down across her clit, over and over again. She was so wet, he could feel her dripping down her legs. She moaned through his dick, and it was music to his ears. He watched her blissfully, her head bobbing slightly as her small teenage mouth took his big dick, her tongue working the tip as her lips sucked up and down along the top of his shaft. “Take it all, baby.” He said. Her eyes widened, a bit fearful, but she did as she was told, pushing herself lower and lower with each bob of her head down. The slurping noise grew as he could feel the tip of his dick sliding through the back of her throat, and he smiled darkly, still playing with her pussy and clit, teasing her. Suddenly, with one deep down stroke of her mouth, he pushed down on her head, gripping her hair and the base of her skull and forcing her farther down. She squirmed, gagging a bit, tears rising in her eyes. “Yesssss baby!” He growled lowly, watching her eyes look up at him pleadingly. He didn’t push her down long, wanting her to be able to breath easily and pulled her back up after just a moment. She pulled off him with a pop of her lips, wiping her chin of the drool and precum and dripped down. But she quickly licked her lips and bent back down desperately, sucking on him faster and harder than before, her hands now playing and squeezing and tugging urgently at his balls and the base of his cock.

One of her hands suddenly reached out and took his right hand back, only to push it back to the back of her head. His eyes widened as he gripped her head again. “Yeah, baby? You like it when your Professor takes control?” She side eyed him as best she could. ‘Yes’ was her obvious answer, though all he could hear was the wet slurping of her mouth and the slight gagging as she pushed herself down as far as she could. He gripped her hair tighter, just enough to start to pinch. She seemed to love it, squirming and pushing her pussing into his other hand hotly, desperate to be used. “You really are a slut.” He said, and she could see the desperate desire in her watering green eyes.

The hand that had been sliding up and down her slit suddenly pushed back into her, now using three fingers to stretch her and he pounded at her pussy as hard and fast as he could. She was screaming with pleasure, but her mouth was full with his cock, and the sound came out like a gurgled cry that was so hot he could barely stand it. He hammered at her, a silent snarl on his face as he let her feel what a man could do to her, beating his hand against and into her over and over again until he back began to arch. “Yeah, Laila.” He moaned. “Look me in the eye with you cum.” He commanded and she looked up, her mouth still on his cock, her eyes streaming, and he watched her expression as he fingered her up and over the edge. Her pussy was tightening so much around his fingers he could almost not press them in, but still he thrust into her, until she was finally orgasming. Her body rocked and she cried out, and he would never forget the way the shivers ran up and down her body, or how her vagina sucked at his fingers, throbbing with orgasm.

He let her catch her breath just a moment before he pushed her head down on his cock, harder this time. He could feel his dick filling her, pushing down her throat. He could /see/ her throat bulge beneath her chin and he suddenly exploded with cum and a loud “FUCK” as he saw just how far down his dick thrust into her. His hips thrust up as well, and he hilted her mouth, her stretching pink lips down into his black pubes at the base of his cock. He moaned with his orgasm, using his hand to bob her head like a little doll, his hips jerking up and down into her hard and fast. “Fuuuuuck!” He growled again as his cum tapered off, still squirting down her sweet little throat, the wet slurping and gagging noise sending him into pure ecstasy. As soon as he had his head about him, he pulled her up off of him and she gasped and cried out “Oh god!” She panted, collapsing down at his feet as he sat in the chair, wiping her mouth clean.

She was a mess. Her hair disheveled from his hard grip, and her eyes had watered terribly, sending tears down her cheeks and smudging her eyeliner. Cum, and spit were all over her mouth and chin, and as she looked up at him he gulped, thinking he might need to do it all over again right now. She looked so used up, just like she had begged for. He got worried, suddenly, that he had over stepped it, and hurt or scared her. But she suddenly licked her lips and gave him that hungry, half lidded look. She’d be back for more, he knew. 

A sudden, horrible pang of guilt hit him like a punch in the gut. This was Lily’s daughter. Lily’s UNDERAGE daughter. Lily’s daughter, who was his STUDENT. But that very thought, coupled with the used, happy girl before him made his dick twitch again. /’It’s so wrong. And that’s what makes it so hot’/ He knew.

He glanced up at the window and started. “Damn. It’s already probably dinner time.” He growled, and looked down at her, bitterly. His sensible self, now that it’d had a /fantastic/ cum, was returning, and he was beginning to panic. “We can’t let /anyone/ know, Laila.” He said, suddenly stern. His teacher voice boomed in his classroom. His domain. She sat up, naked, cum running down her chin, her own juices drenching her legs. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” She said submissively, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

He shuddered, fighting down the new wave of thoughts that surfaced, and he gave a dry chuckle that sounded a bit pained. He reached out, smoothing out her hair. She closed her eyes, turning towards the touch. “We can’t do this again, Laila.” He said softly, after a moment.

She opened her eyes, and he realized she looked sad. She blinked at him, and then turned away before standing up. He was silent as he watched her dress, and was suddenly heartbroken at the thought of never seeing her naked again. He reached out towards her but let his hand drop. No. This was wrong. This was a mistake. They couldn’t make a habit out of this. They’d get caught, for sure. And then what? The face of Lily flashed in his mind – Her eyes filled with horror and hatred. He would kill himself if he hurt Lily like that. He balled his hands into fists and stood, to pull his pants up. He tucked his shirt back in, turning to a now dressed Laila. She pointed her wand at herself, muttering some spell that that cleaned her face and put her hair back into place in a second. She finally met his gaze and they stared at each other for several long seconds.

Then, she turned, heading towards the door. He let her go, but his nails dug into the palms of his hands until they stung. She paused, one hand on the lock, and only half turned her face back towards him. “I won’t tell a soul, ever. No matter what. Don’t worry, Professor, I wouldn’t do that to you.” He swallowed. Another moment passed, and he wondered why she didn’t leave then. But she turned more, their eyes snapping together again in that magnetic way that was unsettling and powerful. “But whenever you want me. You can have me. You can take me any way you want, Professor. I’ll do whatever you say.” Well, there went his dick again. He was shaken by her words, and the honest clarity she spoke her desires in. He clasped his hands infront of him, to better hide his growing erection. “We can’t, Laila…” He said, disliking the slight whine he could hear in himself. He /wanted/ to so badly. But this, this was dangerous. Not just his career was at stake. She was a minor. He could go to jail. Pfft, jail. That was the least of his worries. No, he knew. James would kill him outright if word of this came out. It was beyond forbidden. He felt bad as he watched her nod, but she simply said, “Whenever, and wherever.” She promised again, and then unlocked the door and left, closing it with a firm click behind her so that he was suddenly alone, hard, and with his mind buzzing. He stood there, staring at the door for some time.

Laila leaned against the other side of the door, trying to calm her breathing. The moment she had left she had begun to hyperventilate. She could not believe what had just happened. She closed her eyes, head reeling as she replayed the scene in her head. She felt drunk after her multiple hard orgasms and the sound of distant voices finally jolted her back to her senses enough to head down the hall towards the great hall for dinner.

She made a pit stop in the nearest girls restroom to freshen up, making sure to use a damp hand towel to wipe the inside of her legs clean, as well as go over her face for anything the spell might have missed. She washed her hands again, and then rinsed out her mouth well, not wanting to smell like cum and sex. She finally slipped out the door to continue on her way to supper and as she turned town the hall she bumped into a familiar torso. 

She squeaked in surprise, taking a half step back before calming herself as Fred turned around to face her. George was next to him, leaning against a pillar on the wall just outside the restroom. Fred blinked at her and then broke out into his normal wide grin. “Walking with your eyes closed, Potter?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels as he looked her over. George pushed off the wall and leaned an elbow on his twins shoulder, his tall upper body leaning towards her. “Nah, she was just so busy staring at me, she didn’t see you! She’s got good taste, you see.” He said with a wink.

Laila laughed, relaxing. She flicked the tip of George’s nose for leaning so close to her and he made a show of falling backwards before Fred caught him at the last second of his dramatic fall. “What are you two doing here, anyway?” She asked as they fell into step with each other, the boys on either side of her as they all made their way towards the Great Hall. Fred and George were the pranksters of the house, the older brothers of Ron, who was in her class. She had always gotten along with them, enjoying their flirty and fun nature, and they had spent many late evenings together playing wizards chest or simply chatting by the fire after everyone else had gone to bed and left the common room in Gryffindor tower. She and the twins both stayed up later than most, not going to bed until the early hours of the morning, and even all falling asleep on different couches in the common room several times before.

“We were walking through this corridor here,” George said, motioning towards another hall that intercrossed this one, and then Fred finished the sentence with, “And we spotted you, looking a bit pale, go into the washroom.” George picked up their speech again, and Laila enjoyed listening to the twins finish each others sentences, “And since we know you just finished up with Snape, we thought we’d hang back to make sure you were okay!” 

Laila tripped. “Finished up with Snape?” She squeaked, flustered, and the twins blinked, both tilting their heads at the same time at her. “Aren’t you Snape’s teachers aide?” Asked George, with Fred then saying, “That’s what you told us beginning of term, and you came out of the potions class corridor before going into the restroom.” Fred added, speaking really slow in a show of calling her stupid or something. She blushed, realizing her mistake, and pretended like she was going to punch him in the gut, smiling as he bounded out of reach quickly before returning to her side. “Sorry, I forgot you knew about that!” She said brightly, trying to sound normal. “I hope there’s pie tonight!” she said, trying to change the conversation.

She did not see the look between the twins over her head, for they were quite a bit taller than her 5’5” frame, but a moment later one or the other hip bumped her and said, “You /always/ hope there’s pie.” And they all laughed as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

[To be continued..]


End file.
